The most similar prior art in technical essence to this invention is the plasma display panel disclosed in USSR Patent No. 1074301 (Mar. 30, 1982). This plasma display panel comprises upper and lower plates and systems of mutually orthogonal electrodes, in which display cells adjacent to the sealing seam are formed by hollows of grooves, and an external sealing element is separated from internal cell volume by a light-translucent element with a round cross-section inserted into the hollow and located around the edges.
However, the disadvantages of the USSR patent is in a loss of a pitch at the place of joint of panels because of large thickness of the sealing seam and which results in a distortion of the information displayed on the screen.